


Why Does This Always Happen To Me?

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Random Peter Parker Field Trip To SI Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Field Trip, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Peter is living at the Avengers' compound while his aunt is on a trip for work. His AP Physics class gets a chance to go on a trip to the compound when the Avengers find out what ends will they go to make sure that Peter doesn't come out unembarrassed?We aren't Disney nor are we Stan Lee may he rest in peace so we don't own anything Marvel.





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I decided that I had to do so I got my partner in crime to write a collection of field trip fics because we are obsessed. This is mine I hope you enjoy. There is mild profanity but that is it.

I always knew that my good luck would run out. The thing I didn’t know was it would because of as simple of a thing as a field trip.

“Class I have an important announcement, I have arranged for all of my AP Physics class to go on a tour of…” I didn’t hear the rest due to the fact that I had started to reminisce about things that had happened. Last year on a trip for AP Bio I got bit by a radioactive spider.

“Peter, hey Peter? Are you okay did you hear where we are going?” Ned was waving his hand in front of my face.

“Sorry Ned I got distracted. What were you saying?”

“I was asking if you had heard where we we are going?”

“No Ned, but you seem excited why don’t you tell me.” As the teacher came around and passed out the forms I was still not really paying attention to anybody. “Mr. Parker are you feeling okay you look a little sick.” Mr. Harrington looked at me slightly worried. “Don’t Worry Mr. Harrington I am just shocked that we are going to have a field trip.” The teacher just smiled and handed me my form. I put in my folder, than in my bag with the rest of my physics stuff.

“I don’t think I will just make sure you get May to sign it after your internship today with the Avengers. Or you could have one of your other guardians sign it like Pepper or Tony. I’m not sure that I want to tell you.” As Ned walked out the door, I followed him trying to get him to tell me when Flash waked up behind us. “Penis are you excited to have all of your lies exposed and to have everybody hate you more than they already do?” I was at first confused as to what Flash was talking about and then it clicked. “Ned the trip is to Stark Industries. Tell me he’s joking please?” Flash looked confused and continued, “Penis when we get there and nobody knows you everybody will know that you lied.” As I tried to let the fact that I would be taking a trip for school to my second home.

As the final bell of the day rang through the halls of Midtown Tech, I ran out of the door to the car that always picked me up after school and that dropped me off every morning. “Hey Happy, how was your day? Anything interesting happen today?” I was rambling as I got in the S.U.V. “Kid are you okay because if you are get in and close the door.” As he pulled into traffic I responded, “For the most part yeah I just found out that my class will be taking a trip to S. I. and I don’t want any of the Avengers to find out so can’t have the chance to embarrass me.” Happy just smiled and nodded, “Yeah I can see how nerve racking that can be.”

I entered the tower through the Avengers’ entrance since it would be the easiest place for me to access the only elevator to the penthouse and our private labs. Running into Pepper on my way to my lab. “Hey Ms. Potts. How are you doing today? Anything interesting happen with the Avengers being under one roof again?”

“Hi Peter, I am good. Are you feeling okay? You seem to be stressed. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I'm fine Ms. Potts, I just found out that I am taking a school trip to… Well here. And my biggest worry is that if I have May sign it than she will tell Mr. Stark who will tell the other Avengers. So will you sign it seeing as you are listed as one of my guardians?”

“I see what you mean about May telling Tony who than tells the Avengers who in turn start to embarrass you. So of course I will sign the slip, and dear it's Pepper not Ms. Potts.” I pulled the permission form from my bag and handed it to her. She signed it handed it back to me after and walked down the hall towards the elevators.

When I walked into the penthouse level of the tower I started to worry that I wouldn’t be able to keep the trip from 2 genius’ 2 gods, 3 assassins, 3 different all intelligent AIs, a mind reader, 2 trained military personal and Freaking Steve Rogers. Yeah I was in every sense of the word completely and utterly screwed.

“Mini Stark how was learning today? Was it all you thought it was going to be cracked up to be this week?” Just my luck of course.

“Yeah it was fine I guess nothing really happened. If school was what I thought it was than I would be here learning from two of the most brilliant minds in the country not suffering through hell to pretend that I am enjoying all in all just the same.” I had started to ramble like a mad man again. So in my head the best course of action was to look at the ground hoping a spy wasn’t going to realize I was keeping something from him. If he had he didn’t say anything to me so I just went to my room to get started on my homework waiting until I was called for dinner with all of the others.

__________________________________________________________________

When I had finally been called down to dinner thank god Steve was cooking last time Vision had tried we ended up having to order takeout from that Shawarma place dad was obsessed with. Entering the dining room and taking my seat between Aunt Nat and Wanda; Bucky, Sam and Vision were bringing in Steve’s normal three course dinner to the table. The first time I asked him about it he told me, ‘It was always when you have guests make between three and five courses.’ I was shocked at this but let it drop of course even though we all live here he would still make a three course meal. After the first course was set down at the table we all started to fill our plates with what we wanted. The first course went as can be expected after they brought out the second course Clint and Nat excused themselves to go get something they returned with a packet of papers that i had been desperately trying to hide.

“Так что же мы здесь?”

Everyone but Clint, Bucky Wanda, and myself was confused but she shrugged it off.

“Петр, почему вы пытаетесь скрыть эту форму школы от нас? I thought we trained you better at hiding incriminating evidence than this.” Now everyone but Nat, Clint, Pepper and myself was confused at what Nat had said.

Looking down I started to mumble incoherently, “Sorry Aunt Nat I just didn’t want you guys to find out which is why I had Pepper sign it when I got in the tower so none of you would know so you wouldn’t have a chance to embarrass me on Friday.” I had decided that there was an interesting design on the hardwood floors that I just had to memorize.

“It is okay but now that Clint and myself know now shall everyone else.”

Cap looked up, “What does Peter not want us to know Nat, and how do you know?”

She just smiled, “Peter has a school field trip to…” She had paused to make the reveal more dramatic just to spite me for keeping it from the group, “THE AVENGERS’ TOWER!!” I was trying not mope over the fact that my rambunctious overly crazy family had just found out the one thing I didn’t want them to know.

“Nice try kid but next time don’t leave it in your Physics folder open on your desk.”

I groaned internally and externally of course because when you live in a house with the Avengers privacy goes out the window. By this point everyone who didn’t already know was laughing at what we like to call my **_“PARKER LUCK”_ **because let’s be real here only I have this much messed up luck out of everyone. Honestly I am starting to believe that I was Bismarck in a past life. I mean being a crazy dictator in a past life would be the only thing that could explain why I have such cursed luck.

As dinner continued to progress as normal I got my form back and put it in my folder. When I went back to doing my homework I started to think about what would happen if the Avengers did show on my trip and I really didn't like it. Although Clint, Nat, Dad, Wanda, and Bucky would purposely try to embarrass me I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if everyone else joined in on the fun.

___________________________________

Friday morning the day I was dreading came far to fast for me. Since it made no sense for me to go all the way to school from the tower to go back to the tower to go back to school to go back to the tower, May signed a form letting me just meet everyone there and to stay after the group went back to Midtown tech. I was sitting in my spiderman pajamas (Each avenger has a pair of custom pajamas as a gift from Tony that had each their superhero on it) drinking from a coffee mug trying to wake up when Wanda walked up behind me.

"Hey Pete are you ready for your trip to your house?"

"Wanda I am screwed okay I know you and the rest of the spy club have something planned as well as dad and I for one do not want to know what it is okay. So to answer your question no I am not ready to be embarrassed by all of the Avengers."

"Well I shouldn't be telling you this but one of the Avengers is your tour guide we all thought it would a good joke but I really don't want you to go sensory overload, so Happy is also going to be there to play mediator."

"Let me guess it isn't you is it because that would mean the universe was going me a favor and we all know **_PARKER LUCK_ **doesn't allow favors. It tries to find the best way to screw me over and I guarantee if there are other gods besides Loki and Thor they are sitting wherever they are laughing at my misfortune." Wanda just laughed at this nodding her head in agreement.

"No Peter it isn't me sorry but you know I won't tell you who it is."

After Wanda left I pulled out my phone to text Ned and M.J

 _**Guy in the Chair** : _Peter we are on our way to the compound.

 _Call me M.J:_ Flash is being a dick again I put him in his place for now.

 _ The Amazing Nerd: _I just found out that one of the Avengers is leading the tour with Happy as backup. Can someone shoot me please?

 _**Guy in the Chair** : _No can do Peter you are just going to have to deal with it until the end. But just think now Flash will know that you weren't lying about your internship with the Avengers. Who do you think it's going to be I hope it's Captain America.

 _Call me M.J:_ Ned is right I need more drawings of you for my Peter in Crisis book also what if it is Black Widow?

 _ The Amazing Nerd: _ I hope not and M.J since when do you have a Peter in Crisis book? As long as it isn't dad or the Spy club I should be fine right.

 _Call me M.J:_ Who all is in the spy club?

 _**Guy in the Chair** : _What is a spy club?

_The Amazing Nerd:_ Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Wanda and myself. Spy club is the secret group of 3 assassins and 2 teenagers.

 _ The Amazing Nerd: _ I have to go before the world ends see you in a few.

 _Call me M.J:_ Bye Peter

 _**Guy in the Chair** : _See you in a few

As I went back to my room to go get dressed I was looking around the room for one of my science pun t- but couldn't find any or any of my Star Wars shirts they only shirt I had left in my room was a group photo shirt that the Avengers and I took fully decked out in our gear of course I was wearing my mask but still. I silently cursed Wanda and Dad for doing this. After getting dressed I went to the sitting room where everyone was conversing over who knows what. When I walked in every single head turned and faced me they all smiled and said "Smile Peter You're on Camera."

As a camera flashed from somewhere in the room I could feel my face heating up I turned and left the room. Heading to the elevator to go down and wait outside for everyone else to get here. When the bus pulled up to the front and everyone I watched as my fellow classmates get off the bus and gawk at the building in front of them. When flash saw me I was already expecting whatever snide comment he was going to say.

"Parker are you ready for everyone to see what a lier you are about your internship. When the Avengers find out that you are lying they will give me an internship with them because I am so much better then you will ever be.”

“Eugene if we wanted your input we would have asked. Listening to you on the bus here about how Peter was so scared about the Avengers internship lie that he wasn’t coming was enough so if you don’t mind shut up please. Thanks”

“Whatever I will always be better than Parker ever will be and everyone knows it.”

“Whatever loser.” As I watched the exchange I was shocked to see M.J stand up for me I mean I knew that she really didn’t like Flash and that we are friends but wow. After we made our way to the lobby I saw a couple of famileral faces. The receptionist I waved to she waved back and than I saw Happy standing there with a box of badges and started to panic with the main entrance F.R.I.D.A.Y would announce the name badge level and if you were an avengers a family member of one or Peter it would ask if you wanted the Avengers alerted you were here and even if you said no she would still alert them especially with myself.

“My name is Happy Hogan I am in charge of security here and I will be helping your tour guide today When I call your name please come grab a badge than we will go through the scanners to the meeting room where you will meet your tour guide. After the tour there will be a question and answer session with all of the Avengers that are currently in the building. Before anyone can ask I will explain what the different badges mean. Levels one and two are the Visitor clearance levels, and both are white. You’ll be getting Level two Visitor passes today. The only guests that get level one badges are what Mr. Stark call the vultures or any press that comes here for an interview or something. There’s Level 3 - 5, which are lower level interns, mostly younger college students. Those ones are green, and go in a gradient from lime to emerald. Levels 6 and 7 are higher level interns, mostly the older ones, as well as a few other interns. Those would be the blue badges some people are wearing. Well, Levels 8 and 9 are a little different. They’re basically for anyone who needs high clearance, but isn’t an Avenger or really high up in Stark Industries. Normally, they go to the friends and family of Level 10 ID holders. Level 8 is what Mr. Stark calls“Spiderman Red” or the bright red badges, and Level 9 is what Mr. Stark call “Ironman Red” or the darker red badges verging on crimson. Level 10 is basically Avengers only, as well as a few others like Miss Potts or the family of any of the Avengers. Those are the gold badges. Although you probably won’t see any one with a gold badge until the meet and greet later. Does anybody have any questions?”

Happy began to list all the names of my classmates excluding me because I had a gold badge in my wallet and really never even needed it because Friday recognises me on sight. After everyone had a badge Flash just had to go and make a stupid comment.

“Mr. Hogan sir P… Peter never got a badge does he actually have a internship here?”

“Are you referring to Mister Parker yes he does have an internship here or have you not noticed his shirt he is Mister Stark’s personal assistant so he goes anywhere he is needed. He is actually the person that took the photo on his shirt with all of the Avengers.”

By now every head turned to look at the design I was so desperately trying to hide on my shirt. A group christmas photo we all took fully decked out in out gear so at least I had my mask on because if any found out who spiderman was I would be screwed. I always hated being the center of attention and was so hoping we could get a move on so I can die and be left with nothing private.

“Hey Happy I know you know which of the team is the guide I don’t want a name I just want it know it isn’t the club or dad because I wouldn’t be able to get out of this unharmed.”

“Sorry kid as much as I don’t want to tell you I am not allowed to. They wanted it to be a surprise so you will just have to wait. Now go get in line to go through the scanners and please make sure you have your badge on you. It would look suspicious if you didn’t have any sort of badge.”

“I am so screwed thanks for nothing Happy.” He just chuckled and I went to the back of the line to get through the scanners. When I was the last person I scanned my badge.

“Peter ‘Underoos’ Parker Level Ten Clearance. Peter you are back early. Would you like me to alert the Avengers that you have returned?”

“No thanks FRIDAY I don’t want them to know so they won’t be able to find me.”

“Sorry Peter I am programed to always tell the Avengers when you have returned. I hope you have a pleasant day Peter.” After FRIDAY had finished a new very recognisable voice took everyone by surprise.

“Nice try underoos next time make sure that the feed from FRIDAY isn’t patched through to the entire sitting room and you still wouldn’t be able to get away with it. Sorry kid.

Hey Peter, I just wanted to everyone know that we don’t tolerate bullying so please be nice. Steve Rogers out.

Peter while you are waiting for your guide I just wanted to tell you we have a meeting tonight in the theater we are watching all of the videos Steve made for school because Bucky wanted to see them. Wanda Out.

Peter when you finish with this school trip can you help Tony fix the glitch in Redwing thanks. Sam Out.

Peter Принесите попкорн для встречи клуба, потому что я приношу напитки. Nat out.

Since Nat is bringing the drinks and you the popcorn I am bringing drinks. Clint is hacking something to find the film and Wanda is bringing the Pizza so we are going to have so much fun laughing at Steve’s expense. Bucky Out.

Hey Sorry everyone about everyone they just couldn’t resist messing with Peter. Peter I am trying to get Pepper to find a way to lock him and everyone else in the family room because they would at least have things to do and food to eat unlike the sitting room so far without certain items to keep the doors closed short of tying them up there is no way we can keep them away from you. Dr. Banner out.

Peter after the meeting you and me have to meet up for stage seven of operation they belong together okay. Then we have to assemble the prank team for the upcoming tournament between the teams and everyone knows who is who. Clint out.

Son of Parker greeting. I wanted to let you know that nobody knows what operation they belong together is so maybe if you let the rest of us in on it we would be able to make them belong together has Birdman so eloquently put. Thor God of Thunder out.

Peter you, me, and Clint have to get ready for round three so you had best be prepared and we better not lose our winning streak for the most creatively destructive prank the tower has had to withstand.

Peter, Tony and I wanted your help upgrading my suit so after you finish with Sam’s drone would you mind helping thanks. Rhodey out.

Pete honey I am so sorry but the plan to lock them in the house failed so I would be on the lookout for everyone if you need anything just text me because maybe I can get Tony to go to one of these meetings he is suppose to be at but we already know how likely that will be see you this afternoon. I will see you later.

So Underoos everyone had a message for you except Vision I believe his exact words were ‘Young Peter should be left alone we might upset the whole school dynamic he has going on with his classmates.’ so of course not a single person listened, but what is this about Capsicle making highly stupid videos they have to show in schools let me know if you can sneak me into the Spy club meeting. Tony out”

I was done with life. Thank god for Vision, Bruce and Pepper because without them I would probably have already seen an Avenger. I looked at my class they were all in utter disbelief that I was making it up. Flash looked ready to murder me but since when is that a new occurrence. Ned looked like he was going to die from pure excitement. After we were all into the meeting room I recognised the person standing in the room. “How in the hell did you get roped into this as well according to dad you decided it wasn’t fair to me to do what they had planned. Please don’t tell me you are the tour guide.”

“Mr. Parker do sit down. Welcome Midtown Tech, today as a special request I will be your tour guide…”


	2. Brains V. Brawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Has to deal with the Avengers dropping in on his trip. How does he keep getting into situations where he has to lie and how does he deal with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the rest of the Avengers as well as the meeting. Enjoy

Vision was standing in the middle of the room motioning for me to sit, so I did. I was still in shock because there was Vision trying his hardest to look human. “Why do all of you have it out for me Honestly Vis this is getting a bit old. First you all find out, than you steal all of my other shirts and a warning to everyone because when I find out who did steal my shirts and I will figure it out the next prank I play you will find yourself hanging from the flagpole that is outside of my window. Now you have to send an Avenger to be the guide. Just to remind you I have dirt on every single one of you.”

Mr. Parker please sit so I may continue. Tony thought I would be the best choice because this is such a special class. If you would follow me we will start the tour with the Research labs.”

We all got into the elevator to go to the Research labs. Making it to floor 21 we got out of the elevators and followed Vision into the lab. I was instantly recognized by some of the other interns. “Junior what are you doing here you usually don’t come down until after nine when you go and solve all of the problems everyone is having in five minutes flat.”

Faith was talking to me asking me what I was doing here. While I was trying to hide behind Ned so I wouldn’t be noticed. Sadly that plan failed. “Hey Faith please tell me the squad is not anywhere the Research and the Development lab.”

“Sorry Junior we are interspersed between the R&D labs so if you go to more of them you will run into almost all of the Junior Stark Squad. Welcome to the research lab 1 here we design and test things such as our electronics. Today you will be able to look around and ask any of the engineers or interns questions about what they are looking at but please remember to not touch anything because it could possibly be dangerous.

Every gaped at the interaction between Faith and I. Not making eye contact with anyone I entered the room last. I was hoping that I wouldn’t be seen by the squad. If I was I would have to go through the entire ritual of getting greeted by every single college level intern that works at S.I. Vision and Faith showed all of the different things that were being worked on in the research labs.

“Okay everyone we shall now commence in a friendly little competition. Everyone get into groups of three. Now that you are in your group I hope you choose someone that won’t distract you whilst you complete the following three tasks. They are designed to test your intellectual boundaries. I do warn you most who under take this competition do not finish, so if you don’t please do not be upset. As it a common occurrence.”

M.J, Ned and I paired for the project when the first task was set in front of us, we silently got to work checking each other without speaking. Most other groups were idly chatting while they worked so they were farther behind. We finished the first task and did the same thing for the next two tasks that we were given. When time was call M.J, Ned, and myself happened to be the only group that had completed the entire assignment.

“For the first time in Stark’s research department history we had a group of three complete all three tasks. I would like to put their names on the board of honor in the spot for completed tour work. Please tell us your names.” Faith was smiling like a crazy person.

“Michelle Jones”

“Ned Leeds”

“Peter Parker”

Now every intern was staring when I said my name because the test they give to the tours all incoming interns are also assigned to complete and none of them had ever managed it either. So upon hearing my name they instantly felt better because I had been told several times on multiple occasions that my I.Q rivaled Dad’s and Dr. Banner’s. After a new intern got our names and a group photo I heard something from down the hall I didn’t want to hear.

“Steve I can’t wait to see the look on Peter’s face when he show up and crash his school tour.”

“I agree Bucky this should be fun. Later after we convince Vision to go to the training room, we should have the students and the Avengers do the weight lifting challenge we have set up.”

I internally groaned because if we did end up doing the bench press I would be screwed because I can actually lift more than Captain America and the Hulk. No one could ever know that because my cover would be blown. With the bench press if you lift it Friday keeps adding weight without letting the person doing the lifting know until they couldn’t lift any more and it would mark their weight on a scale and tell them how close they were to an Avenger.

Just as I had turned my attention back to whatever some new intern was saying Bucky and Cap walked into the lab grabbing the attention of every person in the lab. Even though the Avengers live at the compound seeing one in the lower labs other than Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner was mostly unheard of. Wondering why they were in the lab in the first place I called out to them, “What in the world are you doing here? None of the Avengers ever come down to hang with the interns.”

They just laughed at me, “Oh Peter we just really wanted to learn more about modern technology because we are so far behind the times. So Tony recommended we come down to the Labs to learn more and to get any questions we have answered.” Steve answered. I knew they were lying because the two of them had actually gotten quite good at the new technology. Buck continued , “Kid we are just getting a better understanding on how certain things work in the 21st century. Sorry if this is inconvenient. We wanted to get a start on the new education we are getting.” I was so close to yelling. Taking a deep breath, I stated, “You could have started this any day at any point in time. Why the HELL did you choose today right now to start?”

“Well Peter we couldn’t get the new coffee pot Stark has set up in the family room to work so we decided we need to get a technological intervention. We just finished getting a crash course in the Development department and so they sent us off to Research. Which leads us to now.”

“Fine please just tell me no one else is planning on crashing the trip.” This time Bucky answered.

“I think Clint said something about operation they belong together. No one knows what that means and he didn’t explain it. Loki said something about a new plan? Not sure about the context there but if you know what that means great. Also What type of drink would you like for they Spy Club Movie night tonight?”

My class was looking upon the seen with a look of utmost confusion. “Uh... Get me Cherry Vanilla Mr. Pibb please Bucky. Yes I know what both Clint and Loki are talking about, there is no need for anyone to worry about operation they belong together. Now be gone,  I am trying to enjoy the tour I have been on so many times I have lost count. **BE GONE.** ”

Not long after I sent them on their way we left for more research labs. By the time we had made it to the higher level research labs I was found by another Avenger. The group was found this time by Thor and Loki.

“Son of Parker. Greetings how goes the trip you are on?”

“Thor, Loki what are the two of you doing here? Loki I told FRIDAY to tell you, Clint, you, and myself would have a team meeting after this was over but before the Spy Club meeting, since you aren’t allowed in ever according to Aunt Nat. Did Clint ever fill you in on Operation they belong together? Because if he did then you should totally help us plan step seven. Thor have any of the others informed you as to a plan for when my armageddon happens? I really need more info then I have been provided. Let’s be honest Vis isn’t going to spill the info he is far too loyal to Dad to ever betray him.”

Okay. In the grand scheme of events that should occur for you today, me coming to see you about the next prank in the tower war is highly inconsequential to you. Yes Barton has informed me of Operation they belong together. Although I am not sure I can be any help with that. If you want to get the big guy and uhhh... together by all means keep tying Just don’t expect great results. Last time I checked they were already in relationships. Although with who I couldn’t tell you, because even I don’t know.” When Loki had finished Thor started back up to answer the rest of my questions and to ask one of his own.

“Son of Parker, We twelve have no desire to divulge any plans that might give away our endgame to you. This would include Loki or myself telling you when armageddon happens as you worded. You are right on the fact The Vision would never tell neither would the son of Hogan. We did come bearing gifts this time though.” He pulled a plate of cookies out from behind his back and handed them to me. “The man with the Metal arm, Bucky made them. He said, ‘Peter would enjoy these after everything we have planned today goes down.’ Brother we must be off have fun and keep an ear out for the next wave.”

I took the plate waved bye to Thor and Loki as they left and turned to face the questions I could sense my classmates were just dying to ask me. Flash looked ready to strike me down where stood. “Penis, How much did you beg or promise to do to have several of the Avengers to come and talk to you and pretend they have even remotely any idea who you are?”

“Flash I wasn’t lying and I didn’t bribe the Avengers they actually know me. I was given cookies by two gods, two super soldiers came to talk to me, and two different A.Is know me by name. Sorry Vis but at the beginning you were Jarvis and now you were evolved in the words of Ultron. If you look at the trend Flash if any of the other avengers come and they more than likely will. They will try and do something to embarrass me. So please stop insinuating that I am blackmailing, bribing or sleeping with any of the Avengers or staff to get them to pretend they know me."

Happy was saying something that I suppose I should have been listening to, but wasn't. We finally we heading off to the higher level research labs when I heard what sounded like a flirtatious laugh coming from one of the closed doors in the hall. By the looks on everyone else's face they had also heard it. My class had began to whisper to each other about who could possibly be flirting behind closed doors. Ned then asked me if I knew who it was. I shook my head because even though I had known who it was, telling Ned would mean that he would freak out and their secret would be blown. Deciding that if the avengers wanted to mess with me I was going to mess with them. "Friday how many avengers are currently in either the training room or in the family room?" I asked quietly because I didn't want my class to know about the change before I had figured out the room with the most avengers. She answered quietly into my ear piece, "3 are in the communal room and 7 are in the training room." I smiled walked over to Vision who was standing on the side of the lab whilst my classmates looked around and whispered, "Change of plans we are going to the Avengers training room because I need them to freak out and since I already know about the plan with with the bench press we are going to go when they don't expect it." He nodded and went back to monitoring the class. When our allotted time was up in the upper research labs he made the announcement. "Students of Midtown tech, as per a request by an Avenger we will be heading to training room ahead of schedule. Since this was requested by only one Avenger to shock the others we will have to be extremely quiet. If you would follow me to the elevator we will head up. Remember do not make a sound." The class followed Vision and Happy to the Avengers elevator that leads up to the private floors, I opened the elevator, using my hand print because I was too lazy to take my badge off and do it that way. When we were all in, Happy told FRIDAY to take us up to the training room floor. When we got there we all got out and crept towards the watching glass. "Students please stay here whilst Peter and I go in. Just remember don't make noise." I opened the door every so carefully while Vision phased through the wall. I snuck up on Rhodey tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "I told you guys I would have my revenge." Then I ducked. Rhodey turned around so fast he ended up falling over. His foot before he fell had been so close to my face. "Who said that?" The other avengers looked at him like he was crazy. Rhodey was looking around for me but couldn't seem to find me. I was hiding from his view, Sam saw me and motioned for me to come down from my hiding place. "Peter what in the HELL are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your class on the tour?"

"Since you keep coming to me, I decided that I was going to make your lives easier by having everyone come to you. This is only the beginning of the revenge I have planned for you. I will strike when you think I have forgotten about you. BE PREPARED!” after my speech I let everyone I to the training room for a bit of a new activity.

“Can everyone see that bench press over in the corner with the leader board next to it. The competition for this room is to see who can actually lift the most. If you would like to please make a line Captain Rogers will spot each student. FRIDAY will add more weight until you can’t lift it anymore. After you can no longer lift the weight she will tell you how close you were to a member of the team.” Vision was explaining how the bench press worked while I tried very hard to make it known that I did not want to lift the bench press. Flash being the idiot he is, decided that he was going to go first. He walked over to the bench laid down and lifted and with each rep it go heavier and heavier until he had to put it back on the bar. “Eugene Thompson 65 lbs. Level Bruce Banner.” FRIDAY announced as he got out from underneath the bar. One by one my classmates went over and tired the bench press until only M.J, Ned, The Avengers and myself were left. Ned went up and lifted the bar. After a while he seemed to be stuagling with the weight and he almost dropped the bar, but luckily Steve caught the bar before it hit the ground. “Ned Leeds 70 lbs. Level Bruce Banner.” the trend was the same for the guys as it was for the girls. Guys all got Bruce and the Girls got Pepper until M.J. She seemed to handle the bar with much more ease then almost anyone else. “Michelle Jones 123 lbs. Level Wanda Maximoff.”

“Excuse me Mr. Vision but what do the different levels mean?” M.J asked ever so nonchalantly.

“So each Avenger with Happy and Pepper included each use this bench press. The different levels are how much they can lift before it becomes to much to handle. In order from lowest to highest:

  * Pepper Potts - 30 lbs
  * Bruce Banner - 85 lbs
  * Happy Hogan - 100 lbs
  * Wanda Maximoff - 135 lbs
  * The Vision - 150 lbs
  * Natasha Romanov - 180 lbs
  * Clint Barton - 210 lbs
  * Loki Laufeyson - 230 lbs
  * James Rhodes - 280 lbs
  * Sam Wilson - 320 lbs
  * Thor Odinson - 400 lbs
  * Tony Stark - 475 lbs
  * The Hulk - 750 lbs
  * Steve Rogers - 880 lbs
  * James Barnes - 915 lbs
  * Spiderman - 950 lbs



The reason that Spiderman’s name isn’t said is because he wishes to keep his identity a secret from the public. If I recall correctly most of the avengers don’t even know his identity.” Vision answered M.J’s question with little issue. One by One the Avengers went that were in the room. Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, and Wanda Maximoff. All went, three of them got new high scores. It was my turn and I didn’t want to go but of course everyone was insisting. Great I have to deal with the stress of why I can lift more than Captain America. Walking over I climbed underneath it. Steve asked, “Are you ready Peter?” I nodded I really did have a plan as to what I was going to do about my super strength I typed a quick message. “FRIDAY I am about to go so can you say I can lift no more than 200 lbs thanks." I grabbed the bar and lifted. Starting my reps I saw Steve and Everyone else looking like they had just won the battle. What they didn’t know was that I was finally 2 steps ahead. I lifted until my max of 950 lbs and put the bar down “Underoos 220 lbs. Level Loki Laufeyson.” My class and all 7 Avengers that were in the room were gaping at me with a look of shock. On my classmates part it was because someone who can lift that much takes the bullying from Flash that I take on a daily basis. On the Avengers part it was because my level is a lot lower than they thought and knew it should be. I laughed at everyone and let everyone speculate about how I could be so strong.

The Avengers decided to one up me. I wasn’t expecting to have a sparring match with both Steve and Bucky but it happened. “Peter since you work for us and you are so strong would you like to take one of us on?”

I froze. “Bucky what kind of offer are you making I mean I am only an intern just because I have more tone then most people doesn’t mean I can take an Avenger.” By the time I had finished I was rambling. I was also lying because I have beaten Steve, Bucky, Tony and Thor in sparring matches. I really already had a hard time faking my way out of the bench press weight issue. How was I going to fake my way out of a fight with the Avengers next? I came up with a pretty solid plan. I was going to fight one and fake how hard I could fight and hope I would be able to surrender to keep my identity a secret from the rest of my Physics class.

“Deal you are on Bucky. You and Steve against me.” They nodded and everyone stood around us and watched as we squared off.

Bucky threw the first punch. I ducked and Steve threw the second. I rounded and kicked him in the gut. After fighting them enough times I actually had started to memorize their fight pattern like Aunt Nat had taught me. With Bucky always go left I know it sounds crazy but he is much better at defending his right then his left which is odd because his metal arm is on his left side. With Steve go down he is use to fighting with the shield, so if you go down he doesn’t expect it as much as if you go with his chest or his head and always remember to duck. After what seemed to be ten minutes I finally threw my first punch. I pinned Bucky down using an old tactic that Nat taught me. I was so surprised that it had worked that I released Bucky. I do believe that he was caught off guard by my use of the tactic but keep going. Since I had him pinned for almost a minute he bowed out leaving me to fight Steve. We squared off again, while Sam, Wanda, and Thor were rooting for Steve. Rhodey, Loki, and Bucky were all rooting for me. My class was in too much shock to even pick a side and stayed silent for the entire ordeal. I decided to use my knowledge instead of strength to fight Cap like I do every time we fight. Not being the greatest close combat fighter I improvised. When he came at me I ran around the room to disorient him long enough so I could pin him. This way I could come out victorious without using my abilities. In the end it worked; he tired enough that when I jumped behind him and flipped him onto the ground he stayed down for once.

After we left the training room we made our way back down to the Development labs so my class can see how the prototypes at S.I work; we ran into the two people I did not want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the weight each Avenger can lift is off but for the purposes I thought having it be less then a thousand pounds would be best. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry this chapter took me so long I had a major case of writer's block but I got it finished. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be more of the trip who knows maybe some avengers might disrupt a tight schedule. Please comment on this. Thanks  
> The russian spoken by Nat.  
> Так что же мы здесь- So what have we here  
> Принесите попкорн для встречи клуба, потому что я приношу напитки.- Bring the popcorn for the club meeting because I am bring the drinks.  
> Петр, почему вы пытаетесь скрыть эту форму школы от нас?- Peter, why are you trying to hide this form of school from us?
> 
> The Gryffindor


End file.
